Shapeshifter
by Aya Nagisa
Summary: Gin goes missing. What happens next?


Chapter 1

"Moka! Wait for me!" Tsukune shouted down the halls of Yokai Academy. Moka turned around and waved Tsukune for him to hurry. "Come on Tsukune!" Moka shouted back. Scholl had just ended and they were headed outside to meet with everyone else. Finally, Tsukune caught up with her. "So, how was your day?' Tsukune panted.

"Fine I guess" Just then someone bumped into Tsukune and sent him falling. It was Gin. "Sorry" he said and he was starting to leave. "Hey wait!" Tsukune called. He got up and went to go meet Gin. "Hey Gin, you know I had a really good idea for the paper-" "Yeah that's great" Gin interrupted. "Look I'm sure you mean well but I must leave now. There is business I must attend to." And with that, he left. "That was weird" Tsukune said. " I've never heard him say things so, formally."

"It does seem a little weird" Moka responded. "Maybe the others will know. So with that, they set off outside. As soon as the got outside, Tsukune was overthrown by something and fell again. "Oh Tsukune I'm so glad to see you!!" It was Kurumu. She was hugging him like there was no tomorrow. "I was wandering when you would get here! I was starting to get worried!" " Uh, well I'm here now" Tsukune stammered.

"Oh, of course you are! Oh hi Moka, I didn't see you there!" Kurumu said. "Come on slow pokes let's go!" They ran over to a big tree where Mizore and Yukari were. They all sat down. "Tsukune, is something bothering you?" Kurumu asked. " Uh, well, Gin bumped into me and he was acting really weird. He was talking all formally and stuff and then he left."

"That is weird" Yukari said. "He would never talk like that. He would be all sarcastic as usual." "He also said that he had business to attend to." Moka finished. "I over heard his conversation with Tsukune." "Mizore do you have anything?" Yukari asked. Mizore said nothing at first. Then she took the lollypop out of her moth and said "Maybe he's just not feeling himself. I can ice him if you want to get him to wake up" "No that won't be necessary" said Tsukune. "But maybe you're right. He might not just be feeling himself today." So they left with that and went to do other stuff. But the next day was even stranger than before.

"Tsukune! Tsukune! Wake up!" Tsukune sat up. He quickly put a shirt on and ran for the door. "What is it?!" he shouted. Then when he opened the door, he realized that he just shouted to Moka. "Oh Moka! I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you-" he was cut off as Moka put her hand up. "It's ok Tsukune. That doesn't matter. But this does." She handed him a picture of some sort that was turned over so he was seeing the back. "Now turn it over" Moka said. He did so and he saw a man with spray can graffiti the wall. There were two more pictures underneath that too. He looked at the next one. It was the same scene but in a close up. Tsukune could tell that the man had black hair and was wearing a green polo and white trousers. He looked at the last one. It was a close up of the man's face. It was Gin.

Tsukune was shocked. "How did this happen?" he asked Moka. "I don't know but a student came to me with the pictiures saying that we should put this in the paper cause it's a real shocker" she replied. "He took the pictures with his camera and noticed how Gin was in the paper so he gave these to me."

"I can't believe it though" Tsukune said. "It's just not like him." "Exactly" said Moka. "That's why I don't believe it. I think we should tell everyone else." "Good idea Moka. Let's go" "Oh, I already got everyone. I just came to get you" she said. "Oh, then lets' go anyway."

They met everyone on the roof. They discussed the subject about Gin. "It doesn't seem like him" Yukari said. "I mean, he can be mean and sarcastic at times but he wouldn't vandalize the school like that." " Well, maybe he would" Kurumu said. "But he was acting strange that day." Tsukune objected. "He didn't seem like himself at all." "I do agree with Tsukune" Moka said. "He was acting very strange."

"Why don't we go and find him and ask him what the hell was he thinking about!" Kurumu proposed. "Um, I already tried to find him" Yukari said. "But he's gone." "What do you mean gone?" Tsukune asked. "Well, I went to his dorm but he wasn't there. I went everywhere but I couldn't find him. He's missing."

Everyone was silent for a while. Finally Tsukune stood up, "We should all search for him now. Agreed?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "We will meet back here at seven o'clock." With that said, everyone left to search for Gin.


End file.
